


The (Mis)Adventures of Kal and Moose

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Dogs, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

There he was, running across the grass, whistling and calling the giant black and white dog behind him. The dog trailed along, his tongue hanging, as he rushed through the short grass of the park. Every morning, at approximately 8AM the two showed up. Except for the weeks – months – when they were away, for one reason or another.

You weren’t spying or trying to be stalkerish, the only reason you knew this was because this was the time of day the park was quietest and Moose could romp around and have his own playtime. The red merle Australian Shepherd bounced and barked at your feet, waiting for you to throw the ball. He didn’t much care about the man or the other dog.

Waving at you, the pair halted, the dog panting and the man huffing his own breath. “Good morning, you two.”

“Morning, Henry.” You greeted the man. “Kal.” You nod to the dog, taking Moose’s ball and throwing it. Kal was tuckered for the moment, giving Moose a chance to chase the ball in peace.

“Lovely morning.” He noted the glint of sunlight flirting through the clouds.

Giving London hope for a decent day. Nodding, you reach down to take Moose’s ball from the eager dog, throwing it again. Kal still tired from his sprint, rests in the grass, watching the other canine exert his endless energy.

You had officially met Henry and Kal about three months ago. It had been a usual morning at the park, you saw them running by, a brief wave and smile as they passed. Routines of strangers. Then it happened. Out of nowhere the rabbit emerged from the bushes and both dogs were gone.

Moose had locked onto the poor thing first, darting out barking an alert. Kal stopped his forward trek, wheeling around to chase after the other dog he passed by daily. Rushing off into the thicket, you winced for the poor rabbit.

“Kal, no.” The dark haired stranger ran after the dogs.

“Moose!” You shouted, not too far behind.

“Kal!” His voice rumbled, deep and assertive. “Stop. Now!”

“Moose, Moose.” You were trying your best not to be hysterical.

Shy of grabbing the poor, innocent rabbit the two dogs lunged butting heads and sliding to a tumbling stop. Kal was twice the size of Moose, yet the shepherd took the hit like a pro. Breathless with a racing heart, you stopped a few feet behind the dogs. Thankful for the rabbit’s get away and thankful the dogs had the sense to stop.

Dogs settled and humans calm, Henry had been the first to introduce himself. Sticking out his hand, his eyes hidden under a black Kansas City Chief’s ball cap. You didn’t live under a rock, you knew who he was, even if you were never going to tell him that. Until that moment, he had been nothing more than the man in the park with the black and white dog.

Every morning since, the four of you met in the park purposely. Some mornings it was coffee, others it was to throw a ball until your arms felt as though they would fall off. This morning, Kal was laid back and Moose was slowly wearing down. By dinnertime, Moose would need a second walk.

“So, I was thinking. We should finish up here and then head back to mine for breakfast. Kal and I discussed it, we want French Toast.” Henry smiled, stretching his arms over his head. This wasn’t the first morning one of you had decided the make the other something to eat.

“French toast?”

“Mmm,”

“How bold of you to assume we would want to join.” You smirk, playing with him.

Henry sighed, running his hands over his hair and shrugging. “Suit yourself, but I also have real maple syrup to go with it.”

How dare he. Exploiting your weakness.

“Alright, alright. You have me convinced.” You laugh at his attempt. He had you at breakfast. “Moose.” You whistle and call the dog. “Moose, come. We’re going for breakfast.”

Hearing his name, Moose perked up, tail wagging as he trotted along beside. Kal with his second wind, on his feet dancing and bounding around like a puppy on speed. The two dogs heading back for the trail, racing and yelped at one another.

“I think they enjoy this.” Henry commented watching the dogs race around one another.

“Is that a bad thing?” You slowly walk in step, pulling your sweater around your body.

“For any rabbits in the area, yes. For me? It’s not bad at all.”


	2. Make it Dirty

“Henry. Fuck,” You whine and wiggle. “I'm so wet.” 

Oh boy were you! Soaked. Drenched even.

“Hold still,” He grunted, his arms tightening and the vein on his neck showing. “I can't do this, if you're not still.”

“I'm trying.” You groan and wrap your arms tighter around. “It's not going to work. Fuck!”

“Don't stop now.” Henry gritted his teeth. “We've almost got Kal cleaned.” 

Arms around the giant dog, you do your best to wrestle him in the bathtub. He'd rather be running around the yard playing. and rolling in more mud. Kal bucked and grunted, having way too much fun with the water wrestling match. Barking eagerly from his ring side seat, Moose hopped up and down, splattering mud as he went. 

“Done.” Henry declared, slumping forward and turning the taps off. 

Helping Kal out of the tub, Henry went to work drying him with a towel as big and fluffy as the dog was. You sit on the edge of his tub, trying to catch your breath after trying to out muscle the Akita. Next time, Henry was holding Kal while you worked the shower head. 

“Okay, next up.” Henry let Kal go, reminding him not to jump on the bed wet. Little good did that do. The second he disappeared, you could hear his feet leave the floor and Henry's bed creak. 

“You were saying.”

“Fuck it.” Henry closed his eyes and shook his head. “Alright duck, let's get this guy cleaned up, then I will strip my bed.” 

Moose, smaller than Kal, was no less of a challenge. Barking and yelping when you asked him to get in the tub. Rolling your eyes at the dramatics of your dog, you heave lifting the squirmy dog into the tub where Henry is waiting to accept the next victim of the shower. 

“Okay big guy,” Henry scratched Moose behind the ear, turning the taps on and letting the water run. “Let's get to this.” 

The over rambunctious Aussie loved water, unless it was in the bathtub. He would pull an acrobatic gymnastics routine to rival that of the best Olympians in the world. Never again were you listening to Henry, when he suggested taking the dog downs to his friend's farm for a run. You'd never witnessed so much mud on a dog. 

The afternoon had been lovely, until you found Kal and Moose rolling in the mud outside of the fence. Part of you was certain that there was more than mud in that. Long haired, fluffy dogs did not do well in these situations. 

“Moose!” You whine, trying to hold the wiggly, wet dog still. “Please, you need this buddy.” 

“Come on, Moose.” Henry coaxed, rubbing shampoo into the long coat. “You're going to look great after this. You'll feel amazing, too.” 

Moose sniffed and boofed. Whimpering and wiggling, trying his best to escape the same fate as his friend. Kal, still on the bed he was not to be in, could be heard down the hall rubbing his body across the once dry and clean bedding. Henry groaned, losing focus for a brief second. In that second, the shower slipped spraying Henry in the face along with Moose, you, and everything else near by. 

“Oh shit.” He quickly grabbed the shower, aiming it back at Moose. 

“This is your fault, remember.” You wipe water from your face. Smoothing your hand over Moose's wet back. 

Water running clear, Henry toweled him off and lifted him from the tub. Hands on his hips, he didn't even bother to grunt of scold Moose when he bee lined for Henry's bed, he was only following Kal's lead. Rubbing your hands on your shorts, you take in the disarray. 

Mud everywhere. All over you, Henry, the tub, and the floor. Everywhere but the two dogs.

Pulling your wet top away from your body, you debate stripping on the spot, getting dangerously close to peeling off your dirty clothes you think better of it. You and Henry aren't that close. 

“Help me clean this?” You search for something to use as a makeshift mop. 

“Sure thing, duck.” Henry nods and grabs the towel he used to dry the dogs. “We'll clean this up and then I will get you some dry clothes.” 

“Will you now?” You raise your brow. Now he was reading your mind? 

“Unless you want to sit the rest of the afternoon, watching movies in wet clothes or naked.” He smirks and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Surely he had a pair of shorts to fit you. You're never going to wear his pants, unless he cuts them off some at the leg. 

“Or I could go home.” 

“And risk Moose finding another puddle, this soon?” Henry eyed you, tossing a towel onto the floor to mop it with his foot. “You're crazy, but not that crazy.” 

Giving in, you sigh and wipe the towel across the tub. “Fine, we'll stay. But next time, we agree to my idea and we take them to the groomer.” 

Zero argument there!


	3. To the Bark-Mobile!

Barking and rambunctious dogs were one thing, add a screeching four year old, and that was another. Moose chased after the little boy, barking and yelping. Prancing happily along, excited to herd and collect the small human back to you. Kal wasn’t too far behind, taking his time flanking Moose in the round up.

A flurry of fur and child passed through the living room wrapped in pure delight and superhero costumes.

“Alfie.” You call to the neighbour’s son. “Alfie, come here a second.” You hush Moose and Kal, grabbing the small boy’s attention.

“I’m not Alfie.” He challenges, grabbing the edge of his cape and twirling around. “I’m Supeman.”

Henry’s deep baritone laugh rumbles from the kitchen. Of course Alfie was Superman. Alfie’s choice based solely on the red and blue contrast, his two favourite colours. Superhero afternoons had become a bit of a ritual, since you’d agreed to start babysitting the little boy who lived across the street. Odd, Henry had never spoke to his neighbours, until one morning Moose escaped you after a jog in the park. Leave it to Mr. Pup-ularity to informally introduce himself to the family across the street.

Every second Tuesday and Thursday, you arrived at Henry’s before 8am, dropping off Moose, then out the door. Ready to take on the day and four year old Alfie.

“Are you? Okay then, Superman, get over here and let me fix that cape.” You laugh at the cape velcroed around his neck, inside out. 

Approaching the little boy lifts his chin, allowing you to turn the cape and put it on the right way. His cape right side round, you send him back into his battle for humanity, but not before calling Moose to you. Eager for praise, as always, the red merle Aussie stand before you wagging his entire backside.

“Alright are you Spider Man, Captain America, or Batman?” You hold up the cape for the dog. Moose probably has zero preference, but you allow him the courtesy of making the choice.

Nosing the Spider Man cape, Moose sat on his haunches, tongue hanging out with his attention on you. Whatever you were doing, he was game and wanted to play. More than anything he wanted the treats that were sure to follow. Spider Man cape around his neck, you kiss his nose and send him off to chase down Superman.

“Kal.” Calling softly to the large black and white dog, you smirk. He gets no choice in his costume. There is only one cape for Kal to don around the house.

Faster than a speeding bullet, Kal is at your feet anxiously waiting for whatever it is you want him for. He wants to be part of this game, too. How could he miss this amount of fun? He lived for the days when Moose and Alfie came bursting through the door to play with him. Tippy tapping his toes on the floor, his tongue hangs out, and his excitement grows.

Oh boy! He’s next! His very own cape, as if he’s waited his whole life for such a honour.

“Go to Henry.” You instruct, pointing towards the kitchen. “Go get Henry. Go!” You encourage the big dog.

Henry.

He knows that word. He knows exactly what that means. Choosing to accept his mission, Kal turns tail and rushes through the house. Dodging the tiny human, avoiding a collision with Moose, round the corner he spots his target. Yes! Yes that’s him. The bringer of treats. The sultan of belly rubs.

Henry!

In the kitchen you can hear Henry’s laughter growing, over the screeches of Alfie and the barking of Moose, it is nearly impossible to hear what he is saying to Bat-Dog. His voice is soft, purposely making it harder for you to hear what he is saying. Never the less, you enjoy the notion that Superman himself is finding this as comical as you are.

“Nice touch.” Henry compliments your stroke of genius, poking his head into the living room. “I see your sense of humor is growing.”

“You know he makes the perfect Batman. It’s the ears.” You chuckle at your own joke. “Besides, black and yellow suit him.”

“I suppose they do.” Henry muses, scratching Kal behind the ear. Sending him back to the to join the chaos.


	4. A Real Party Pup-per

“Moose, no!” Shouting at the dog seemed to do little. 

Like a flash, Moose had his prize, dragging off a chunk of the birthday cake and high tailing it for his bed. Beside you, Kal cocked his head, whimpering as if he knew his friend's actions were the kind that earned you some serious crate time. Kal wasn't into spending time behind bars. 

Surely you would over look his bouncing and barking, pretending that your home was being invaded, distracting you while Moose grabbed the cake. He would do his best to win you over, giving you his cute eyes, and smile. It worked for his dad. Kal had watched first hand, when Henry wanted something he would give you his best Kal impression. 

Great. Just great. 

Slumping your shoulders in defeat, you groan, avoiding looking at the mess on your kitchen floor. Any other day, you could have left that cake in the middle of the floor, on Moose's food mat and he never would have touched it. Why did he pick today to get into trouble? Kal sat in the middle of the kitchen, his tail swishing back and forth catching blue frosting with each swipe. Painting the floor around him a bright blue. 

“Kal.” You groan again. “Kal, up.” You command the large black and white dog. “Okay, you boys need to go. Outside.” 

Rising to his feet, Kal knows exactly what this means. At Moose's house, there is a fence, and in that fence is the garden. A garden, where the squeaky toys prosper and the bones litter the landscape. 

“Moose.” You whistle to the cake thief, “Moose.” You walk to the sliding door, Kal hot on your heels. 

Lifting his head from his chunk of cake, blue frosting on his chin, nose, paws, and chest the red merle looks at you curiously. How does he know this isn't a trap? Cautiously watching you, Moose licks his lips. The cake piece nearly devoured, he eyes Kal as well. Kal is a friend, but it doesn't mean he wants to share this delicious prize. 

Sniffing the area, Kal licks his lips but thinks better of going in for a taste. 

“Kal, come.” You call the dog, who gladly turns his attention to you. His large body vibrating with excitement as you slide the door open. “Outside, Kal. Go.” You instruct. 

Kal doesn't need to be told twice. 

“Moose.” You gesture to the door. “Outside, go play with Kal.” 

Stretching, Moose slowly moves to his feet, a final defiant bite of cake, he saunters by you and out the door. In the garden Kal is romping around, losing his mind over which one of the toys to play with first, when Moose catches his excitement. Bounding around the garden like two toddlers on a sugar rush. 

Often you wondered why those two were still allowed to play together. Gathering yourself and nerve to return to the scene of the crime, you wince seeing the classic white cake with butter cream frosting, smashed and drug across the kitchen floor. Your slate tiles tinted blue, with paw prints and crumbs littering them. 

Picking up the dismantled cake, it pains you to toss it, but what else can you do? The dogs can't eat an entire cake and you surely can't give Henry a cake from the floor. At least they hadn't gotten the... you slap your hand to your forehead. 

“Shit. Shit! Shit!” You mutter, scurrying around the kitchen. You forgot to buy the steak. 

New task. 

Find a suitable replacement for dinner and something to use for a cake. 

So much for the element of surprise. 

Surprise! 

This entire surprise went tits up. Entirely off the rails and, and, and – why were you so worried? It was a surprise, Henry had no idea you'd been planning to surprise him. He would never know. 

Biting the inside of your bottom lip, you scrunch your face. But you would know. 

In the garden, Moose barked furiously. Followed by Kal's intense booming intruder voice. Great, all you needed was those two escaping after a squirrel. Peeking out the window, you spot the two ferocious beasts barking at their invisible friend. At least they took their protection job seriously, nobody was going to...

“What's all that about?” Henry's voice startles you. Screeching, you clutch your chest and jump. “Sorry, duck.” 

“No, no it's fine. Hey. We weren't expecting you back, yet.” You calm yourself down, taking back every thought about how nobody would dare enter your house with all that noise in the back. 

“I can see,” He takes in the scene of blue paw prints. “Should I go back outside and knock?” 

“Nah, when do you ever knock?” You brush it off, smiling. As if a veil lifted, you notice upon his return the gym clothes are gone, changed into his favourite shirt and black slacks. “Hot date?” 

“Depends duck, do you have plans?” 

“Need to leave the bear here longer? You could have called. I don't mind, but so you know those paw prints here. That mess of blue frosting, is your cake, and I suppose it's a good thing I forgot the steaks. Happy birthday, by the way.” the babbling comes and doesn't seem to shut off. “I know I said that earlier, but anyway. Never mind. Go and have fun.”

“Are you finished?” He smirked, pretending to look at his watch. You nod. “Right, well. I appreciate the attempt at dinner. Cakes can be replaced. Now go, get dressed while I wrangle the hooligans in the garden. We're going to be late and we don't want to miss our reservation.”


	5. Dog Days of Summer

To say it was hotter than hell would be nearly comical. Scorching sun beat down on the sand, warming it to lava temperatures, at least that is how it felt considering you couldn't remember the last time England had been this hot. Perhaps it had never been this hot before and that is why it only felt like the inside of a stoked fire? 

The beach blanket beneath you did little to keep the sand from warming your bottom and legs. Shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable on the beach, you narrow your eyes under your shades and adjust the floppy sunhat that you'd picked up to accompany you on days like this. In the water, not too far out, Henry splashed around calling to the two dogs who were more interested in trying to eat the waves. 

Above the foamy waves crashing on the shore, you could see Moose's tail raised in delight. Jumping at the water as it chased him, he barked excitedly before throwing himself into the next wave. No doubt the water felt like heaven to the furry bubs. Beside him, Kal wiggled his entire body in happiness. Pouncing and whimpering at the waves that tried to attack him and his friends. 

“Kal.” Henry tried to get the black and white dog's attention, snapping his fingers. “Kal, come on pig.” He attempted to coax the dog further into the water with him. Kal and Moose had been the whole reason you'd ventured down here today. 

It was a quiet afternoon, surprisingly, as most beach goers opted to hide in other cooler places. A few families dotted the beach, nobody seeming to care about the two people on the far end with the insane dogs. The only attention had been from a young boy, who had stood a few feet away watching – no doubt attempting to convince himself that what he saw was real and not a mirage in the heat. 

No, he was not close to heat stroke. Yes, that was Superman in the water with two enthusiastic dogs. 

You had debated saying something, grabbing Henry's attention, but the boy had been called back to his group and they had departed shortly after. Ah well, at least he had the memory of the day he saw Superman on the beach. 

“Moose, come boy. Come on, fella.” Henry attempted to convince Moose that swimming would be more fun than trying to catch rocks that were appearing and disappearing as the sand was washed back and forth. 

You could get up and join them, but why bother? Ocean water only made your skin itchy and it was hell on your hair. Most beach days would find you on the blanket, reading while Henry swam and entertained the dogs. He didn't seem to mind, it was a break from the usual, and it was a welcome invite. This morning he had called eager to get out and get going, barely allowing you to have your coffee – his clincher was telling you that you could get an iced coffee on the way. Sold! 

Set up with the blanket and a small picnic, nothing fancy, but enough if the four of you got overly famished you'd been here nearly two hours already. And that is when it all began to happen. 

Somewhere on the beach Moose had locked sights on something or someone of interest. His ears perked, nose in the air sniffing, he panted heavily yipping and barking. Kal, of course by some magic, saw the same sights. Barking and abandoning his wave chasing, the Akita sprang into action. Quickly, the Australian Shepherd was hot on the heels of his friend. Racing and barking, the two dogs went in the opposite direction of Henry. 

Before you could react, as if in slow motion, yet somehow at the speed of light, Kal collided into you. Knocking you back onto the blanket, he stood over you drooling and licking his lips. Without warning, Moose came to the pile next smashing into the back end of Kal and wiggling his way to stand over you. Licking your face, covering your sunglasses in drool and slobber. 

“Kal, no. Moose. Stop!” You shriek laughter breaking through your pleas. Little good it does, as Moose moves to continue dripping all over you. Furiously licking your face and whimpering at you. “Okay, okay. I give. Bear, no.” You giggle at Kal lickings your ears, knocking off your hat. 

“Boys,” Henry cuts into the chaos, dripping water on the corner of your beach blanket when he reaches for Kal. Pulling Kal back, he laughs at the big dog turning his attention to his human. Eagerly rubbing against Henry with a smile on his face, Kal butts into him hard. “Kal, behave.” Henry scolds almost falling into the sand. 

“Moose, sit.” You command and the dog drops to the sand, laying belly first. Someone is getting a bath tonight when they get home. Drying with his towel, Henry looms over you, his shadow blocking some sun. “Thank you for that rescue, my hero.” You pretend to swoon and laugh. 

“I saw you needed some help, thought I'd lend a hand.” He tosses the towel down, reaching into the bag for his well loved ball cap. “Want to swim?” 

“Uh, no.” You shake your head, “No, I think I am good right here.” 

“You're sure?” He moves closer, extending his hand. “Come on, let's go for a swim. All of us.” he encourages, a smirk on his handsomely dumb face. “It'll be fun.” 

“You said that the last time, remember? I ended up at the vet's office with three stitches in Moose's paw from that broken shell. Don't forget I then ended up in the A&E with you, because you got all that sand up your nose. No way. No. You and the dogs go, but I am staying right here. Every time I get in the ocean bad things happen.” 

“It was one bad day,” Henry shrugged it off. “Today is different, we can go out and if you still want to come back in, then I will join you. At least give it a try.” 

“I hate you,” You stick your tongue out, it's your only line of defense against his crooked smile and those dazzling blue eyes. “But fine, I'll go.” 

“That's the spirit. Alright, dogs.” Henry stood pulling you to stand as well. “Let's go for a swim,” releasing the dogs, they bound happily down the sand and into the waves. 

Following at a slower pace, you sigh and groan. If Henry gets stung by a jelly fish, you're refusing to pee on him!


	6. Puppy Love?

“Oscar, can you not torment Kal?” 

“I'm not tormenting him,” the boy pouted, attempting to push the dog away. “He keeps sitting on me, Uncle Henry.” 

“Kal, stop sitting on Oscar.” Henry scolded the big black and white Akita. 

Henry swore he could see Kal roll his eyes, but did as he was asked and climbed off of Henry's nephew. Kal yawned and laid on the bed in the corner, like a “good dog”, another eye roll. Please, this was his domain. Nobody moved him from his spot on the couch, except for maybe Moose. Even then, they would compromise and Moose would lie across the humans. 

Closing his eyes, Kal sighed, listening to his human and the two tiny humans playing another video game. They had spent a part of the day outside in the garden yesterday. This morning they went for Kal's regulation walkie, and now they were in the house – again. Kal huffed and yawned. He wished Moose was there, they could bounce around the garden chasing squirrels, cats, and scare the tiny humans with their loud but harmless boofings. 

Sprawled out on the “dog bed” Kal whimpered in his sleep. Oblivious to the fact he had company. Dancing around Kal with more energy than he knew what to do with, Moose nosed the big dog and yelped at him. Kal sniffled and boofed in his sleep. Henry laughed watching Kal completely ignore his best friend. 

“He's pretty wrecked,” Henry explained with a casual shrug. 

“Kids do that to ya.” You laugh, calling Moose back to you. “How was last night?” 

“Good, they slept well. Aiden was up in the night, he crawled in with me, and went back to sleep. Thankfully.” A soft chuckle, Henry looked over his shoulder at his nephews playing the video game that he had set up. “They're glued to that thing.” 

“Ah, like their uncle.” You tease, nudging him in the side. “Why don't we wake sleeping beauty and head for the park? Moose could use a nice, long run. He's been inside all day. I had Alfie this morning, he had an appointment so no dogs allowed.” 

Henry snorted. “You're welcome to try and pry them away.” 

His brother and sister in law had left the 10 and 6 years old with their uncle for the weekend, it was their anniversary and Henry wasn't doing anything. He had gallantly offered to take his nephews, they arrived Thursday morning and would be leaving around mid day Sunday. How hard could it be? His sister in law had told him not to let them spend the entire weekend in front of a screen. 

Easier said than done. He'd had them for 24 hours and the majority of their time, they weren't happy unless they were stuck in front of a game. Henry couldn't blame them, it was an activity the three of them were equally matched at, and they all enjoyed. 

“Hey guys,” You call cheerfully, walking into the room. “What's going on?” 

You had met Oscar and Aiden before, although you weren't overly familiar with the two boys, you hoped they had remembered you. 

At they very least, they would likely remember Moose. He had been the unexpected star of the show, stealing the tray of sausages from the grill allowing himself and Kal to a fine meal. He then proceeded to vomit on the lawn where one of the other nephews managed to step and slip in it. Henry had assured you that it wasn't a big deal. Right, because it wasn't him having to face the shame or clean vomit off of his dog. 

“Playing a game,” Aiden answered dropping his controller and turning to you. “Would you like to play? Uncle Henry said it's okay for kids.” 

“I'm sure it is, but I don't want to play. Thanks.” You smile, rubbing Moose's back. He stands beside you sniffing the small human. 

Kal is awake, stretching and wagging his tail. Moose is here and the fun is never far. 

“Okay.” Aiden shrugs turning back to the game. 

“Oscar, don't be rude.” Henry scolds from his spot holding up the door frame with his body. 

“Oh, hey.” Oscar turns briefly to greet you. 

“So, how many more levels to this game?” 

“Seven.” Oscar's eyes never leave the screen. 

“Ah. Well, I guess you're probably going to play those then. Sorry, Hen, looks like you and Kal are here all day.” You begin to talk, making no sense whatsoever to Henry. 

“Wh-I don't.” Henry begins, when you wink at him. Indicating for him to follow the lead. “I guess we are. Too bad.” 

Aiden's attention was now piqued. Ah yes, the little ones always caved first. Standing up and walking to his uncle, Aiden hangs onto Henry's hand for a second before whispering to him. 

“What were we going to do?” Henry asks out loud. Kal prances and Moose begins to wiggle around as well. Aiden nods. 

“I came over to see if your Uncle Henry wanted to go to lunch, or maybe we could go to the park, then get an ice cream. But since you guys have seven levels left.” You shrug as casually as you can. “Guess Moose and I are on our own.” 

“I want ice cream!” Aiden cheers. “Oscar, turn off the game. Turn it off! We can go get ice cream! Oscar!” the small boy pesters his big brother. 

A sight all too familiar for Henry. He was often the one pestering his brothers to do cool things, too. 

“Go away.” Oscar pushes Aiden to the side, trying to play the game. 

“Oscar, don't push your brother.” Henry corrects. His brow knit, he means business. “Why don't we turn off the game and go to the park.” 

Scowling, Oscar rolls his eyes, a Cavill trait. You can't help giggle at how much the two boys look like their uncle. 

“Why can't she take him and we stay here?” Oscar pauses the game. 

“Because we are all going, I said so.” Henry pulls rank over the sulking child. “Now, it is my game and I want it turned off. I will banish you from playing the rest of the weekend.” 

Did that sort of thing actually work? 

Indeed it did, for Henry at least. He didn't have to ask the second time. Oscar did as he was told, powering down the gaming system, not without a pout though. Dogs and children wrangled, everyone was out of the house in a timely fashion. Another grumble came, when the boys – primarily Oscar – realized that this was an adventure to be taken on foot. 

Whatever, he would get over it. 

Holding tightly to Moose's leash, Aiden walked proudly along side his uncle. The red Aussie being on his best behaviour, although you made sure to keep a close eye in case he got any ideas to run off with the child. Making it to the park in one piece, no run offs or mishaps, was nearly a miracle. Letting the two dogs off to play, Henry handed Oscar the ball and told him to throw it as far and hard as he could. 

Aiden didn't go too far, sitting in the grass, chatting idly with you. He told you about his favourite subject at school. His favourite sport and hobbies. The topic of conversation got real, when he leaned in closer. Whispering that his favourite superhero was Ironman, but he would pretend to like Superman to make his uncle Henry happy. 

Overhearing the confession, Henry shot you a wink and a slight nod. He was well aware of his nephew's acting skills. 

Throwing the ball with his uncle, until the two dogs returned panting and tired, Oscar ignored you and Aiden. Enjoying the time he had to chat with Henry about various things. Sports mostly. He made the observation that the usually shy Aiden was your new best mate. Sitting on your knee in the grass, Aiden laughed as you tickled him. Your bonding interrupted by Kal wandering over and slobbering against your face. 

“Kal!” You squeal and push the big dog away. “Get off.” 

“I think he's saying it's time for ice cream.” Henry laughed, retrieving Kal. 

“Ice cream!” Aiden cheered rushing to his feet, Moose dancing along beside him. 

Settled on the grass under a big shady tree, Aiden had his wish. An ice cream cone in his hand, melted debris on his cheeks and chin. He was a picture of happy. Oscar sat with his back against the tree, watching flock of birds near by. Henry rested beside him, Kal's leash in his hand. The big dog licking his paws, having finished a small cup of delicious ice cream. 

Sitting beside Aiden, you hold your ice cream for Moose to take a lick. He had his own cup as well, although he refused to share with you. Funny how dogs and children were that way. Henry had shared his with you, insisting that you try the passion fruit frozen yogurt. Resting in the shade, you can't help but enjoy the comfortable silence between the four of you. The boys had been perfect all afternoon, you were certain their mother would be thrilled to hear that they had done something other than played video games. In the silence, Oscar shifted around, sitting to face his Uncle. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” Henry nodded. 

“Is she your girlfriend?”

Hearing the question, you nearly choke. Sputtering and wiping a hand across your chin. 

“No, we're friends.” Henry rolls his eyes. Giving you an apologetic look. 

“Friends who like to kiss?” 

“No, friends who like to sacrifice small children who ask too many questions.” You speak without any thought on that comment. The sheer look of terror on the child's face is enough to force Henry into hiding his laughter. 

“Uncle Henry, she's weird.” Aiden licks his ice cream cone, pushing the melting treat a little too hard. Resulting in it splatting to the ground, bottom lip trembling Aiden is on the verge of tears when Kal and Moose rush to the rescue. Kal hunting down the ice cream on the ground, cleaning up. Moose goes straight for the face, licking the remains off of the little boy's face. “Uncle Henry!” Aiden laughs as the dog's tongue tickles his face, Moose now joined by Kal. 

“Boys, off.” You attempt to call off the dogs, while Henry has already gone to get Aiden a second cone. “Kal, Moose. Now.” 

“Here we are,” Henry holds a new cone, laughing when he sees the sight. Aiden on the ground, Kal and Moose licking his face like it was their new day job. “Well, at least I won't have to clean him up.”


	7. Smashing Pup-Kins

“We have courgette, peppers, sausage, and those tiny pies that you really like.” You look into the handmade basket that you had picked up at this very market a few years ago. 

“We need an order of that chicken tikka and I want to grab some of that honey we saw on the way in.” Henry waved the bouquet of mixed autumn flowers around for emphasis. One hand tightly on the flowers and the other holding the well worn blue leash of Kal. 

“Do you want to get the food and the boys and I can head for the honey? Divide and conquer?” You adjust your grip on Moose's leash, moving slightly to allow others room to pass by. 

“Are you sure?” Henry raised his brow, staring out from under the bill of his favourite Kansas City Chiefs hat. 

“Do you underestimate my power, Cavill?” 

“Not at all, but you have your hands rather full.” Henry attempted to wink. His eyes shining, the light catching the flecks of brown in his left eye. “At least let me take the basket.” He hands you Kal's leash, holding out his hand for the basket. 

Accepting Kal's leash, you juggle things around to hand Henry the basket. “Fine, if it will make you feel better.” You laugh, handing him the basket and securing Kal's leash. The basket was growing a bit heavy, although you would never admit that to Henry. “My superhero!” 

Rolling his eyes, Henry snorts, situating the basket and flowers that he is holding. “I will meet you by the entrance? And did you want anything else while I am over at the food stalls?” 

“Uh,” You pause, gently tugging Kal and Moose to pay attention to you. “How about chips and curry sauce? And grab me a few of those tiny donuts, please. Think you can carry it all?” 

“I think I will manage.” Henry smirks. “You behave, bear.” He nods to Kal, who is too busy sniffing the ground around you to pay attention to his human. “I won't be long.” 

“Neither will I. See you at the entrance.” You smile and see him off, before setting out in the opposite direction to collect the honey. 

Wandering through the throngs of people, you keep a tight hold on Kal and Moose. Both of your furry companions are surging forward, noses to the ground – when they're not in the air taking in the scent of the market. Who can blame them? This place smells fantastic! A few random people whisper and coo as you pass by, Kal taking in the attention like a pro while Moose eyes them suspiciously. 

Clearly Moose isn't a fan of the limelight in the same way that his best friend is. 

A few feet from the stand, you pause to check your wallet. 

Shit! 

Of course, you left the wallet in the basket which is with Henry. 

Halting the two dogs, you take a moment to debate waiting for Henry, or trekking all the way back to him on the opposite end of the market. Rolling your eyes with a heavy sigh, your shoulders slump and you make your decision. No sense standing around, waiting like some sort of lost puppy – no offense to Kal or Moose. The longer you stand here, the more awkward you begin to feel. 

“Come on, boys.” You speak to the dogs, catching the attention of one. The other has his ears perks, his eyes locked, and that famous Australian herding instinct locked on something across the way. “Moose,” You whistle low, turning with Kal at your side. If you walk, Moose will follow not wanting to miss whatever Kal is doing. 

Taking a few steps in the direction of the food stalls, to find Henry and your wallet, you yelp when Kal decides that whatever Moose is doing would be way more fun than listening to you. Yanking quick, Moose lurches and Kal jumps, slightly forward, taking your arm. 

“Moose! Moose, stop. No.” You grunt, tugging his leash, unable to pull the two of them back. Kal yips and Moose seems to take it as encouragement. “Kal, stop it.” You shoot the Akita a glare, not that it does much. Following the Australian, Kal pants and gives a hard pull forward. 

Well fuck! 

Losing balance, you lurch forward with the two dogs. Attempting to catch yourself, you shriek when you see your landing destination. With a heavy thud, you wince and groan. If this were a cartoon, or a perfect world, this is where the ground would open up and swallow you whole. Disappearing from sight. 

Strangers watched in horror as it all happened, you were certain there were even some giggles coming from the by standers. Lovely. You would be viral by noon. No doubt the headlines would detail it in some sort of embarrassing manner. 

“Henry Cavill's Dog Attempts to Murder Friend!” 

“Cavill's Klutzy Mate!” 

“Smashing Pumpkins, at Farmer's Market!” 

You could imagine the headlines now. Kudos to you though, the last one was rather clever. Dusting yourself off, you regain composure, no use sitting here in the gourds waiting around to be the headline of the day. Perfectly heeled by the mess, the two culprits watched innocently. Oh so now they were behaved! 

“Here, let me help you.” A kind by stander held out his hand, offering you some relief. 

Mumbling a quick thanks, you extend your hand to accept his help. With lightening speed, Moose jumps forwards, Kal in tow, they popped between the two of you. Kal serving his usual judgment, while Moose whimpered a low growl. 

“I'm sorry,” Instantly he let go of your hand, backing away. 

“Boys, stop it.” You grumble at the dogs finally getting to your feet. The crowd has since meandered onward. No doubt uploading the entire thing to the world wide web for millions to see. “Sorry, they can be bossy.” 

“No worries. Are you okay?” 

“Uh,” You glance around, patting yourself to assess the damages. “Better than those pumpkins. Sorry about those, I uh. I can pay for them.” 

“Non sense. Accidents happen.” He waved it off, smiling. 

“Are you sure? Because, I can pay.”

“I'm sure, don't worry. It's fine.” 

“Really? Because I probably ruined your entire income for the day.” Brushing off some pumpkin bits from your pants, you sigh. At your feet, Kal and Moose watch with their best mean faces. Such characters. 

“Well, I suppose you...”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Henry rushed forward grabbing you by the shoulders and looking you over. Brushing his hand over the top of your head, he frowned picking a piece of straw from the hood on your jacket. 

“Fine. I'm fine.” 

“I heard some people talking about the woman falling into the pumpkins, but I didn't imagine it was you.” He tried his best to hide his laughter, once the worry subsided. “Let me guess...” 

“Kal and Moose were a little too excited, sniffing around.” You confirmed his assumption. Turning to the gentleman who had attempted to help, you softly smile. “And thank you. By the way.” 

“No worries, glad you're okay.” He shrugged, a slight frown taking over the smile. Might have known there would be a Mister. 

“Thank you for helping,” Henry held out a hand. “If there is anything I can do to make up for the mess?” 

“Nothing, mate. We're good. Glad your wife is okay.” 

“He's not my -” “We're not -” 

Too bad he had walked away, speaking to an actual customer. Too busy to listen to the two of you explain your love lives – or lack there of. Straightened out, you gather the dogs, basket, and dignity. Henry's arm around your shoulder, you groan and pull more straw from your hood. Backside sore and no doubt bruised, you limp along while Henry carries the basket and walks both dogs. Honey long forgotten. 

“So you know, about a billion people are going to be talking about this by tonight.” 

“Ah well, at least you wore the pants without the hole in the bum.” Henry couldn't hold his laughter any longer.


	8. New Year, New Tricks

“Henry,” You call glancing around his kitchen, “where did you put the mushrooms and broccoli?” 

“I left it on the table, beside the noodles.” Calling back, he flipped through the television channels trying to find something to watch. 

“Are you sure?” Picking up containers of open Chinese food, your brow furrows. Beside the noddles is a container of wontons, stir fry, and egg rolls. No mushrooms and broccoli. “I don't see it,” You pout when he walks into the kitchen to prove you wrong. 

“It's right...” Henry paused about to point at the take away container. “I swear, I left it right there.” 

Beside you, nails click on the floor, Moose is dancing excitedly eyeing the table of food. His blue eyes sparkling with that all too familiar doggy pride. 

“Moose,” You glance down at the dog, stretching he wags his tail and boofs. “You know that is my favourite,” You chide the dog, shaking your head in jest at your furry companion.

Under the table, the tell tale sounds of Kal snacking reach Henry's ears. Rolling his eyes, he sighs. He should have known better than to leave that much food unattended. These two dogs were worse than putting small children together. 

“I don't think this was Moose's doing.” Leaning over to look under the table at Kal. With the evidence on his face and paws, the black and white Akita rests with the container under his nose. Licking out the remainder, he looks up at his human. “Kal!” 

“Oh Bear,” You groan, trying to hide a laugh at the big dog. 

Quite satisfied with his meal and himself, Kal shuffles around slowly crawling out from his hiding spot. Pausing a moment to lick Moose's face, he burps and continues on to the living room with his friend in tow. The two were somehow always on a roll, especially when together. Grumbling about how Kal has had no manner as of late, Henry sits his plate beside yours. 

“Here,” Henry began to put his portion on your plate, “have mine.” 

“You don't have to share.” You laugh at the situation, leave it to your dogs to eat three quarters of a large vegetable dish. “It's fine, really.” 

“I don't mind.” Henry shrugs. “I ordered it for you, I'd be kind of a dick if I didn't let you have any.” 

“I'm not arguing this, am I?” 

“You can try, but it will be useless. Consider that your warning.” Chuckling, Henry fills the empty spot on his plate with more noodles. 

“Thanks,” You accept the offer, grabbing the bottle of beer that you'd sat down earlier and followed Henry to the living room. 

“You Mister,” Henry tutted at Kal, “need to learn some manners. Since when have I ever allowed stealing from the table?” 

“It was probably done with Moose's encouragement.” You laugh rolling your eyes when Moose attempted to join you on the couch, when he heard his name. “Down, please.” You gesture to the floor. Like a good boy, Moose sinks to his haunches on the floor, intently watching your fork. 

“I didn't know what else to watch, is this okay?” Henry gestures to the screen. You were more than happy to watch The Hobbit, it was a solid go to, when you were unsure of what else to watch. 

On the floor at your feet, Kal and Moose laid with hopes of dropped food or plates being sat down, unattended and ripe for their taking. An end of an egg roll was passed down, Moose being the lucky recipient, while Kal looked betrayed by his own human. How dare Henry give the other dog the tidbit. Moose may be his best friend, but it didn't mean Kal had to like or agree to sharing Chinese take away with him. 

Crunching on the crispy treat, Moose smacked his lips in a loud fashion. Making Kal watch the act for a long as possible. Slouching and whimpering, Kal laid his head on your thigh glancing at your nearly empty plate. Conveniently forgetting about his mushroom and broccoli dish. 

“Here ya go, bear.” You smile and slide him a fried wonton. Happily crunching his own treat, Kal licked his lips and whimpered again. You swear you could see him pouting, when you told him it was all gone. 

Engrossed in the movie, Henry sat with his feet kicked up on the small coffee table – his mother would smack him if she saw that – enjoying the quiet New Year's Eve in. When he'd called you on Boxing Day asking if you wanted to spend New Year's Eve together, you happily agreed. Even if it was a quiet night in of four, including the two dogs. There was no pressure. Showing up in your favourite comfy wear was expected and welcomed, as Henry had also been in his. No crowds, but still enough food and beer to feed a small one. 

“Nearly midnight.” Henry checked his watch, looking over at you. 

“So it is.” You nod and smile. Stifling a yawn, “If I make it.” 

“I could make some coffee.” Henry shifted around. Preparing to stand if you said Yes. 

“No, it's fine. If I doze, wake me?” 

“If I am still awake, sure.” He laughed softly. Kal standing and stretching, coming to his human for a pat. “We should probably let these guys out, just in case we do fall asleep.” 

“Good idea.” You pause the movie, stretching slowly and standing. Calling to Moose, you follow Henry to the back door. Allowing the dogs to bound out into the small garden for a break. “Once we hit midnight, are you going to walk me home? I need that dark haired man to cross the threshold first,” You chuckle at the superstition. 

“It only works if it's well after midnight.” Henry furrowed his brow, snickering. “I'd have to do it in the morning, or there is no luck.” 

“So, you're going to let me walk home alone?” You tease, knowing that Henry would never. 

“No, I was thinking that you and Moose could stay here. Why rush home? Hot date waiting?” He teased, calling the dogs back in. 

“No,” You shake your head, feeling like a teenager defending a teasing over a non-existent crush. Grabbing another beer, you follow the dogs into the living room. Flopping down on the couch, you scoot over for Henry to sit. 

“Ah,” Henry continued to tease. “Then we are in for the night? Unless you suggest we run out into the street, at midnight, finding the first person we can and planting a big one on them. You know, since you believe in superstitions.” 

“I don't understand the whole kiss thing.” Rolling your eyes, you snuggle down onto the couch beside Henry. 

“Are you saying that you don't like PDA?” His laugh is deep. 

“I'm saying that I don't understand why people kiss strangers at midnight.” You stretch your leg, scratching Moose with your foot. “You're usually my midnight kiss, aren't ya.” 

“Kal is mine.” Henry's laugh booms. 

“I've had Kal kisses, they're pretty hard to beat.” Giggles taking over. More than once Kal has attacked your face in a frenzy of slobbery dog kisses. 

Because you've never kissed me.

Henry wanted to kick himself, never had he thought about saying such a thing to you. Oh god. You would slap him silly and never come back, if you heard that thought. What kind of person said that to their best friend Clearing his throat, Henry shifted in his spot on the couch, “He does have some charming moves.” 

“Like someone else I know,” You lean forward, Henry scooting a little closer. Perhaps this wasn't an entire bust. His heart skipped with anticipation. “Moose, Kal.” You call beckoning the dogs onto the couch. “Yes, you two are such charming gentlemen.” cooing over the dogs, who have invaded the couch you laugh when Moose decides to snuggle in and begin licking Henry's face. 

“Moose,” Henry groaned pretending to push the dog away, his laughter giving him away. “C'mon mate.” He gently wrestled the dog from his sneak attack. 

“Moose, down.” You giggle, ruffling the fur around Kal's neck. “You can't kiss him yet, it's not even midnight.” 

Quirking his brow, Henry sighed as Moose finally gave in. Snuggling up to Henry's side instead. “I thought you didn't believe in midnight kisses.” 

“I don't believe in kissing strangers, but Moose isn't a stranger.” You shrug, biting you lip to hide the smirk. “And technically, neither are you and I.”


	9. Kal-entine's Day

Valentine's Day. 

A day of love. 

A day of romance. 

A day for couples to declare their undying love, while single people sat at home with a box of chocolate sulking. 

For the last few years, Henry was the latter. He was no stranger to sitting home on “the most romantic day of the year”, feasting on some chocolate from a heart shaped box. Although he didn't recall much sulking. 

You on the other hand, were never one to celebrate or sit in on Valentine's Day. Even single, you found an excuse to go out for the evening. Oh the looks you would get, while taking yourself out for a fancy dinner. 

This year was different. 

It was going to be low key, but no doubt still fun. The best part, Kal and Moose weren't home alone waiting. 

“I'm going to need you to do me a big favour, okay pig.” Henry glanced down at Kal who was sitting by his side, watching every move Henry made in the kitchen. “You and Moose need to be the best boys that you can. No mayhem this evening.” 

Licking his lips and yawning, Kal huffed as his tail thumped heavily on the floor. He was slightly insulted, when had he and Moose ever caused mayhem? They were the most perfect best boys, ever! What did Henry think he was doing, talking as if they were a couple of uncultured stray dogs. 

Walking along the familiar street, you glance down at Moose, sniffing along Kal's street he huffed and picked up his speed. Almost there! A few more minutes and he would be with his best friend, romping and stalking that damn green ball that made that atrocious noise every time it moved. Tonight, maybe, just maybe, they would finally give that thing what it had coming. 

“Are you and Kal going to be good?” You ask the unconcerned dog. “Hmm? Play with Kal's toys nicely and not tear Henry's house apart?” 

Moose snuffled, whatever that meant. Of course they would be good, they were always good. Ugh, humans. 

Stepping onto the front stoop of Henry's home, you asked Moose to sit while you checked to see if the front was unlocked. It wasn't surprising that you would simply walk in, if the door was unlocked. Henry rarely knocked at your place, most times he would be in the house and standing beside you before you took notice. 

“Knock, Knock.” You call pushing open the door. Moose whimpers and yips, tugging on his leash. Unhooking his leash, you laugh when he jumps forward nearly knocking into Henry as he tries to get to Kal. “Remember boys, make good choices.” 

“Good evening,” Henry smiles taking your coat and hanging it. “I uh, I'm glad you could make it over.” 

“Of course, thanks for inviting us over.” 

Wow, this was awkward. As much time as the two of you spent together, it shouldn't be this weird or awkward. Biting your bottom lip, you follow Henry into the house, stopping on the way to the kitchen to give Kal a nice scratch behind the ear. He and Moose were already at home on the couch, a few toys between them, as they happily sprawled out. 

“Be good, Moose.” You wag a finger playfully at the red aussie, giving him a kiss on the nose. “Wow it smells good in here.” Inhaling deeply, you take a moment to appreciate the smell wafting from the kitchen. 

Henry smiled proudly, quickly kissing your cheek. “Spiced fish and coriander rice, with peas.” 

“Oh my god, this smells like heaven. Did you make this?” 

“Of course.” Henry laughs slightly. “I can't promise it will be the best, but I think it has flavour.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You tug at the sleeves of your sweater. 

“Have a seat? Sorry to rush you, but I wanted to get this on the table, while it's still hot.” 

“Are you kidding? I will never feel rushed when there is food.” Laughing you grab the bottle of wine from the cupboard, along with two glasses and tote them to the table. The usually cluttered table is clear of all debris, a soft grey linen cloth draped on top, along with an arrangement of rather lovely scented candles. “I like the look. Going formal are we? Shit, I should have dressed up.” 

“Non sense, you look lovely.” Henry chuckled, he had put more effort into the meal and table than he had planned. All last minute of course. 

“And you look...” You glance at his casual jeans and tshirt. “I like that red.” 

“Flattery?” Cocking his brow, Henry held back a laugh. Teasing you. “You feeling okay?” 

“I feel fine, now let's eat.” You gesture to the plates in his hand. The fragrant smell is torture, it should be illegal to make you wait to taste food that looks and smells that good. 

Seated, you can't help but sit inhaling the aroma wafting from the plate in front of you. Evidently Kal and Moose have picked up that it is dinner time, their respective paw steps coming from the living room. Attempting to look innocent, Kal slides in under the table his large body bumping against Henry's legs. If he is trying to be stealthy it is not working out. Moose takes a bold approach, sitting a few inches from the table he lifts his head and sniffs. 

A low growling noise, he licks his lips and bounces to his hind feet before sinking back down into a sit. 

“Moose, go.” You wave him away. 

“Kal, stop licking my ankle.” Henry shakes his leg, Kal's cold wet nose hiking up the cuff of his jeans. “Kal, go on.” 

“Moose, you know better.” Eyeing the dog you can't help but smile. “Worse than kids.” 

“I would hope my children didn't hide under tables licking my feet.” Bursting into a laugh, Henry shakes his leg away from Kal. “Kal, go on. Go on boys, I will feed you after.” 

Dejected and clearly starving, the two dogs slink back to the couch. At least they had tried for a scrap or even a scratch. Ending their plans, they sulk the entire ten feet that they walk. Poor dears. How ever will they survive? Knowing that dinner is waiting for them, you feel no guilt or sympathy. Spoiled is the only word to describe the pair of them. Worse than children, getting everything they want and acting like they are ignored when they don't. 

“If you ever want to quit acting, I think you have a career in culinary.” You compliment reaching for the riesling that Henry had nearly expertly paired with dinner. 

“There is more, I have a raspberries and cream or...” 

“Wait, there is more? Oof, I may need a moment to let this digest.” You laugh lightly. Henry had gone all out this time. “You have really spoiled me.” 

“I may be bias, but I think you deserve it.” 

“Oh really? And why is that?” 

“I have my reasons, all which are very good but escaping me in this moment. Trust me, when I say, I thoroughly enjoy getting to make you dinner. It's nice having someone to spend time with, especially today. It's been a while since I've had someone to spoil on Valentine's.” Henry picked up his glass, taking a drink of his wine. Licking his lips, he coughed lightly. “The last few years I have been making today all about Kal. Kalentine's Day, if you will. A nice bath, a good grooming, extra time at the park.” 

“Sounds like a great way to spend the day.” 

“It may be a bit late for the park, but I could offer a nice bath. Perhaps a foot rub?” 

“All would be acceptable, as long as you don't take Kal's approach. I'm not much into having my feet licked.” You can't help yourself, it sort of slipped out. Nearly choking Henry in the process. Wine sputtered from his mouth, avoiding spitting it on you, he manages a napkin. His face red and his chest heaving with a silent laugh. 

“Noted.” He gasps, caught between surprise and laughter. “Well, dessert then?” 

Henry had tried to clear the table without your help, as if. Little good did it do, the second he stood you were on his heels carrying your plate into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything about it. He had learned not to argue with you, it would be futile. Keeping his protests silent, Henry watched as you loaded the dishwasher, humming quietly. 

Dessert plated, Henry motioned for you to lead the way to the table. As nice as the table looked, you were more than happy to relax on the couch - even if it meant kicking Kal and Moose, the poor souls, to the floor. Diverting course, Henry followed, the two of you chatting about the latest family gossips. He was telling you about his nephew Oscar, when you gasped and stopped short. 

Nearly bumping into you, Henry caught himself and both of the desserts that he had in his hand. On the floor of his living room there laid the evidence. All around were pieces of red and brown material. White cotton stuffing littered the room and the look on Moose's face told you nearly everything. 

“Moose,” You groan looking at the stuffing flung around the room. The Aussie looking innocent, yet the clump of red material in his mouth is giving him away. “You tore up Kal's stuffy.” 

“Stuffy?” Henry's eyes widened. “Oh shit. Shit.” 

“What? What's wrong?” You watched as he placed dessert on the coffee table, rushing the to tall shelf that sat behind his couch. 

At least he still had the flowers, well shit. His face fell when he found them smashed to the floor and trampled. 

“Well,” He rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing to the mess in his living room. “Happy Valentine's Day. I had planned on giving you a present, but...” 

“Oh, Henry.” You squeeze your eyes shut. “I'm so sorry. I... Moose!” 

“No, no. It's fine. It's not entirely his fault.” He glanced at Kal, holding the head of the teddy bear in his mouth, “There is only one of them who could have reached it. Eh, bear?” 

“Boys,” You sigh and shake your head. “Wait,” You glance curiously at Henry, giving him a sly smirk, “did you say you got me a gift? It's not my birthday. Nor it is Christmas.” 

“No, but it's Valentine's Day.” Henry shrugged debating to salvage the gift or move on. “I wanted to do something nice, since....well.” 

“Oh! Right.” You can't contain the smile that overtook your face in seconds. “I um, I honestly thought this was just us having dinner as...well friends?” 

“And it can still be that, absolutely.” Henry nodded. “I don't want to impose or push anything.” 

Stooping to pick up a few pieces of what used to be a teddy bear, you scratch Kal behind the ears and take a seat on the couch. "You're not imposing anything. I just didn't know what we were. Or if we were anything. I thought that I'd come over as a friend and...you know what, let's not bother with this now. We can talk later, sit let's have dessert. I am dying to try this raspberry cream.” 

Henry sits beside you, reaching for the dessert bowls, to find one empty. “Moose,” he looked at the dog with red cream on his snout. “I swear to god,” laughing, he hands you a spoon. “Care to share?”

“Well, well, well.” You take the spoon shaking your head, playfully. “Henry Cavill is sharing dessert?”

“They destroyed your present and this is the only dessert, the least that I can do.” 

“I wouldn't be against that bath,” You scoop some of the cream from the bowl, “but no feet.” 

“No feet.” Henry laughed, his chest rumbling and his eyes crinkling. “Got it.”


End file.
